powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Omega
This will be the second installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. Our country's government has always been keeping secrets from us. The now abandoned Zeo Crystals has upgraded to the Omega Gems and a secret government base agrees to take ahold of them for safe keeping. But now, that the Shadow Empire has risen, the base has no choice but to tap into the Morphing Grid and combine the power of the Omega Gems with super-powered Morphers, weapons, Zords, and mighty Megazords to pick three new young adults to become the new Power Rangers Omega. Omega Rangers Allies Lt. James- Mentor Darcy- Reese's Sister Tyler- Rangers' Friend The Shadow Empire *Emperor Dark *Empress Vice *Prince Syris *The Princess Morphers and Asernal O-Gem Morpher O-Beyond Morpher Gem Blasters Gem Blades Zords *'Omega UltraZord' **'Omega Megazord' ***'Jet OmegaZord- '''Red Ranger's zord ***'Loader OmegaZord- Blue Ranger's Zord ***'Racer OmegaZord- '''Yellow Ranger's Zord **'Omega MegaZord: Claw Mode ***'Jet OmegaZord' ***'Loader OmegaZord' ***'Racer OmegaZord' ***'Claw OmegaZord' **'Omega MegaZord: Roller Mode' ***'Jet OmegaZord' ***'Loader OmegaZord' ***'Racer OmegaZord' ***'Speeder OmegaZord' **'Omega MeaZord: Hoverboard Mode' ***'Jet OmegaZord' ***'Loader OmegaZord' ***'Racer OmegaZord' ***'UFO Omegazord' **'Omega Battleship'- Green and Black's zord Episodes #"Operation: Omega, Part 1"- The government releases the power of the Omega Gems to find the next team of Power Rangers. In part one of the series opener, the Shadow Empire creates a portal that they step through from their realm and enter Earth's realm. The Omega Base releases the power of the Gems to choose Power Rangers. #"Operation: Omega, Part 2"- In the conclusion of the series opener, the three young adults tap into the power of the Omega Gems to protect Earth from the Shadow Empire. #"The Test"- Ty has trouble working together with his colleagues and learns a lesson about teamwork. #"Fear Factor"- Fearless Dina gets a taste of what fear feels like when Fear Factor intends to make her the biggest coward of a Ranger. #"Mirror, Mirror"- When the Reflector traps citizens in mirror, Reese has to get over his past in order to save his teammates. #"Yellow Fever"- Dina gets sick and the it's up to the other Rangers to fight without her. #"The New Guys"- After the Shadow Empire sends Prince Syris-- who is more powerful than any one they've faced before, two Omega recruits become the Green and Black Omega Rangers to help the others in their battle against the empire. #"The Best Ranger"- Reese and JB go against each other in an one-on-one competition with each other. #"Alpha/Omega"- The Power Rangers see double when Copycat turns a similar team of Rangers into evil soldiers of the Shadow Empire. #"General Savage"- General Savage, the Empire's most powerful general, arrives and plans to end the Power Rangers for good. #"The Visitor"- A rebel steps into a portal from Empire's dimension and seek the Rangers' help to save his hometown. #"Switched Up: Part 1"- After a battle with the Shadowswitcher, JB and Ty's bodies switch, forcing them how to learn to be each other. However, instead of not liking the situation, they start to enjoy being each other. #"Switched Up: Part 2"- JB and Ty actually learn that it's not fun to be each other, and they try to find a way to switch back. But the only way to switch back is to destroy what made them switch bodies in the first place. #"Omega UltraZord Power"- Beck tries to find a way to combine all of the Zords into a UltraZord. Meanwhile, the Dark Omega Rangers return, seeking revenge on the Power Rangers. #"A Tested Leader"- A monster under minds Reese's confidence making him think that he shouldn't be a Power Ranger. #"Allies Who Are Enemies"- Two monsters from the Empire are sent at the same time and it turns out they hate each other's guts. #"The Emperor Strikes Back"- The Emperor-- with the help of General Savage-- attempts his final strike against the Rangers. #"Heir to the Throne"- After her father'a defeat, The Princess steps up as the Empire's rightful commander. #"Blue Destiny"- Ty's father tracks him down and wants Ty to quit because being a Power Ranger is too dangerous. #"One of Them": The Rangers discover that Tyler is actually from the Shadow Empire's dimension, and is working for the empire as well." #"Fall of An Empire, Part 1"- Part 1 of 2. Emperess Vice and Prince Syris take matters into their own hands and have an army invade the city. #"Fall of An Empire, Part 2"- Conclusion. The Rangers find a way to defeat the Empress and the Prince. #"The Last Stand"- A second invasion is summoned by the Princess, and the Rangers try every thing in their power to stop it. #"Fate of Omega, Part 1"- Part 1 of 3. The Rangers use every last bit of their Megazord power to defeat the Princess and the invasion. #"Fate of Omega, Part 2"- Part 2 of 3. With their Megazords destroyed, the Rangers try to stop the invasion from spreading. #"Fate of Omega, Part 3"- Conclusion. Reese, Ty and Dina are the Earth's only hope as they stop the Princess in the second series finale of Power Rangers Omega. See Also Category:Series